Sentados en cualquier parte
by summerraink
Summary: A veces desea llamarle, sólo para hablar.  Llamarle, reunirse con él, sentarse en cualquier parte y hablar, en calma, con tiempo.


Spoilers de Last of the Time Lords.

Todos los públicos.

Martha y el Doctor no me pertenecen, Russel T Davies, BBC & Co. Todos sabemos que son suyos y tal y tal.

SENTADOS EN CUALQUIER PARTE

La gente de la UNIT le pregunta por él. ¿Cómo es el Doctor?, ¿cómo vive?, ¿cómo piensa?

Martha sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

-Es... el Doctor, -dice siempre. -La octava maravilla, -dice a veces.

Aunque, en su opinión, es la primera.

Claro que ha visto otros mundos. No son siete las maravillas por encima de las que le coloca.

-¿Dónde quieres ir, Martha?, -le preguntó él.

-No lo sé... ¿Hay algo así como las siete maravillas del Universo?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-Bueno, si te cansas de contar en el siete... Sí, en ese caso sí.

Martha se olvidó de contar.

Martha no tiene adjetivos para lo que fue. Los comparativos, los superlativos incluso, se quedan pequeños. No hay modo de contarlo que pueda hacerlo comprensible para nadie.

Quizá él que estuvo con ella, pudiese entenderlo... Pero él no sentía lo que ella.

Así que Martha sólo se tiene a sí misma, al menos en eso. Al menos se tiene a sí misma y los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió. Tantos momentos, tantos lugares, la mano del Doctor en su mano, sus sonrisas (tampoco pudo contarlas) y mucho más de siete maravillas al otro lado de la puerta de la TARDIS.

Él, a su lado. Ella intentando tomárselo con calma, hacerse la fuerte, la interesante. Era ambas cosas, lo sabe. Y sabe que él también lo sabía.

Tratando de actuar como si no estuviese enamorada de él. Tratando de no intentarlo. Tratando de no tener esperanza.

"Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán."

Eso es algo que Martha ya sabía.

Cogió su mano, sonrió y se mantuvieron así mientras paseaban a través del Universo. Siete maravillas, sólo si te cansas de contar en el siete. Y una única maravilla de la que Martha nunca sabe cómo hablar.

Adjetivos, comparativos y superlativos se quedan pequeños.

"No hay nadie como él", responde Martha a veces. "Nadie más tiene esa... intensidad". Y está esa mirada de envidia y admiración en los ojos de quien le escucha. Que le recuerda un poco a la suya.

A veces, Martha piensa que seguiría con él si no se hubiese enamorado. Se habría dejado llevar, de su mano, a donde fuese. Piensa que seguiría con él, para siempre, si él lo hubiese hecho. No se para a pensar en cómo sería, sólo es una idea que es mejor no desarrollar. Y vuelve a los recuerdos, un ratito, lo justo para que no la atrapen y se la coma la añoranza.

A veces desea llamarle, sólo para hablar.

Llamarle, reunirse con él, sentarse en cualquier parte y hablar, en calma, con tiempo. No ocurría a menudo pero lo que más echa de menos es eso.

Y desea llamarle sólo para hablar.

No es que quiera volver a lo que fue. Sabe que hizo lo que debía, que está en el lugar al que pertenece. Quizá si no se hubiese enamorado, quizá si él lo hubiese hecho... Pero no fue así. Y Martha sabe que hizo lo correcto marchándose a vivir una vida sin él, donde poder sentir algo distinto a aquella esperanza sin esperanza de que él llegase a sentir lo mismo.

Pero, a veces, desea llamarle. Sólo eso, sólo decirle "Eh, ¿te acuerdas cuando...?" y relatar después cualquiera de las cosas que hicieron juntos. Para él no era lo mismo, pero sabe que lo entendería.

Será una vez, en algún lugar, en algún tiempo... Martha podrá coger el teléfono y llamar.

Y hablarán de ello sentados en cualquier parte, como ocurría a veces. Sin el deseo de lo único imposible pidiéndole a gritos más; tirar de su mano para acercarle y besar una de las incontables sonrisas, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Será una vez, en algún lugar, en algún tiempo. Serán distintos, sentirán distinto. Nunca estarán al mismo nivel en nada. Pero hay una cosa en la que Martha sí se atreve a soñar: Tener la calma para hacer eso de hablar con él sin que importe que él no la quiera igual. La calma suficiente quizá tan sólo para poder decirle cuánto le quiso. Cuánto importó.

O sólo lo bonitas que eran, de su mano y ante su sonrisa, todas las maravillas.

(Pasó de contarlas mucho antes de llegar al siete.)


End file.
